HelpHatsetsu
by Pearl-Posts
Summary: The Ice Castle is going out of business and Victor has a perfect idea to save it. With the help of Phichit, Instagram, and the other skaters, of course.


**31 pages in Google Docs. It is very long. Too long.**

 **I wrote this because I liked this prompt my sister came up with and I wanted to write a chat fic but FF doesn't allow script formats so I did this. Fingers crossed that I don't get my account suspended.**

 **Tags/warnings (because they won't all fit in the summary): Victuuri, Otayuri, Leoji, MilaxSala, implied Yuurichit in past, ChrisxMysteryMan. Warnings: Chris, Yurio, Minami being cute chicken nugget, Victor being sexy and an idiot, Yuuri is cinnamon roll**

 **Okay enjoy**

Yuuri is frightened; that's the only way he could describe it. The big blue banner handing over the usual words proclaiming the establishment's name and business scares him.

Hatsetsu is a place primarily for tourism, but as the thrill of a celebrity, namely Victor, wore off, Hatsetsu started falling under again. Being the only surviving onsen in town, the Katsuki place is doing well enough, but businesses left and right are shutting down. Yuuri never thought it would happen to the ice castle.

As the banner proclaims, Hatsetsu Ice Castle is Going Out of Business! and has a sale today.

Yuuri is as frozen as the ice, despite it being late spring. He and Victor spent the spring after the Grand Prix together in St. Petersburg, not knowing what was going on in Hatsetsu, but, evidently, it was bad. Very bad.

Numbly, Yuuri climbs the stairs to the front door, stumbling when he misses the stairs in his sickening combination of haste, concern, and lack of attention.

He normally doesn't come here during regular rink hours when, at least, he assumed, amateur skaters would dominate the ice. Actually, he just wanted to see Yuko and her family.

However, when he pushes open the glass door, there's not a single person in the locker room. The benches, scuffed from years of children swinging their bladed feet into the plastic, taunt him.

"Yuko?" He calls out. His voice rings shrilled than he would have liked, breaking the silence but doing nothing to ease the empty space.

"Axel? Lutz? Loop?" He tries again. "Nishigori?"

He drops the weight of his skate bag onto an empty bench and approaches the desk hesitantly. There's a bell off to one side. Yuuri reaches over to tap it once, twice.

"Coming!" Yuko's voice is muffled. She scurries out from the storage room behind the skate rental, her small form obscured by a stack of huge boxes. Without a second thought, Yuuri jumps over the desk and takes a box from her.

"Oh, Yuuri!" Yuko beams over the edge of the cardboard. "There's no one in right now. Go ahead."

"The rink is going out of business?!" Yuuri exclaims, sliding his box onto the rental desk.

"Oh, yeah," Yuko replies, almost bashfully. "You wouldn't know; you were in Russia for the spring."

There's a million things he could say to fill the tense silence that follows, but the only words that make it past his heavy throat are, "Can I go skate?"

"Yeah, sure." Yuko waves him off. Yuuri falls onto the scuffed plastic bench and shoves his sneakers in the skate bag.

Putting on skates hasn't hurt since the first time he laced them up. He wasn't wearing socks that went past his ankles, and when he took off his skates, there was a ring of deep purple and crimson circling his leg. He didn't get back on the ice for a month, too scared that his feet would fall off.

That's what this feels like, he ponders, tying up his skates. It feels like I'm never going to skate again.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. Yuuri yanks tightly at the knot and flips it open.

 ** _One New Message_**

 _Vic_N: yuuuuurrriiii u ran off again ;-;_

 _Katsuki_Y: I'm at the rink_

 _Vic_N: oh no whats wrong_

 _Katsuki_Y: Nothing_

 _Vic_N: on my way don't have a breakdown_

 _Katsuki_Y: Victor I'm fine_

 _Katsuki_Y: Victor_

Of course, he loves Victor, but sometimes, wow is the only word to describe him.

Yuuri makes his way into the rink. It smells clean, and someone, probably Nishigori, just resurfaced the ice.

Yuuri knows he should probably feel worse than he does. His hometown ice rink is closing down. This is the same ice he learned to skate on, the same benches he would read skating magazines with Yuko on, the same rink guard walls stained with countless failures and a countless number of times he got back up, and back up after that, and again and again until today. Now.

So why doesn't he feel worse? Is it just too surreal? Can this just not possibly be happening?

His heart leaps into his throat, and his glide stops abruptly. There it is. There's the hurt. That's the "why me?" he knows he needs to feel.

His phone beeps again, startling out of his void of self pity and regret. An Instagram notification from Vic_N blinks in his face. He pulls it up.

It's a picture of the front of the ice rink, focused on the big blue banner. Below, there are two tags: #Katsuki_Y and #HelpHatsetsu.

There are already two comments.

 _PhiChal: Spreading #HelpHatsetsu! Signal boost!_

 _Guang_Hong: Boosted_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Double boosted_

 _ICEiceSEXY: T_T My condolences_

Just as Yuuri's faith in humanity is something close to restored, yet another notification blinks brightly across the top of his screen.

 _ **You have been added to the group chat #HelpHatsetsu.**_

Trying to close out of it, he opens the chat app instead.

Already, it's on fire.

 _PhiChal: Hi Yuuri!_

 _King_JJ: Why am I in this chat?_

 _Ice_Tiger: WHY IS HE HERE?!_

 _PhiChal: XD_

 _MemeTemeLeo: #triggered_

 _Vic_N: THIS IS BREAKING NEWS_

 _PhiChal: #HelpHatsetsu_

 _ICEiceSEXY: What's going on?_

 _Atlin-Otabek: ?_

 _Ice_Tiger: Hey Beka_

 _Atlin-Otabek: Hey Yura_

 _MemeTemeLeo: ooooooh nicknames_

 _Guang_Hong: I ship it_

 _ICEiceSEXY: When's the honeymoon?_

 _PhiChal: Can I be your flower boy?_

 _Guang_Hong: I want to T_T_

 _Ice_Tiger: WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED_

 _Vic_N: Says who?_

 _King_JJ: Wasn't something going on?_

 _Ice_Tiger: Shut up_

 _Mila_Kawaii: OMG I JUST SAW INSTA what's hatsetsu?_

 _Vic_N: It's Yuuri's hometown_

 _Mila_Kawaii: OMG #HelpHatsetsu_

 _GeoPop: T_T That's tragic_

 _King_JJ: Who are you?_

 _GeoPop: No one T_T_

 _Guang_Hong: #HelpHatsetsu_

 _PhiChal: wait wait wait wait wait hold on I HAD AN IDEA_

 _Katsuki_Y: Please don't._

 _PhiChal: there you are Yuuri!_

 _Vic_N: YUUURRRRIII I HAD A GREAT IDEA_

 _Katsuki_Y: Oh no_

 _Ice_Tiger: Can you just say what it is so I can not care and go back to practice?_

 _Atlin-Otabek: I want to know_

 _Guang_Hong: Same tbh_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Yurio is salty_

 _Guang_Hong: Same tbh_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Tell us in private, Victor_

 _Ice_Tiger: THAT IS NOT MY NAME_

 _Guang_Hong: triggered_

 _PhiChal: XD_

 _Mila_Kawaii: oooooooooh hold on_

 ** _Mila_Kawaii has added Sala_Saucy, Mikey_Crispy._**

 _Sala_Saucy: Ok Mila caught me up. Victor has an idea?_

 _PhiChal: OMG VICTOR THATS A GREAT IDEA_

 _Vic_N: ^_^_

 _PhiChal: Signal boosting #HelpHatsetsu_

 _Katsuki_Y: What are you guys doing?_

 _Vic_N: It's a surprise._

 _MemeTemeLeo: OMG that's great_

 _Guang_Hong: :0_

 _King_JJ: ?_

 _Ice_Tiger: No way_

 _Vic_N: PLEASE YURIO? For #HelpHatsetsu_

 _Atlin-Otabek: I will_

 _PhiChal: I'm so in_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Seconded_

 _Guang_Hong: Thirded_

 _Ice_Tiger: Fine but only because I like the food._

 _ICEiceSEXY: It's not because Otabek is going? ;) (I'm in btw)_

 _Ice_Tiger: NO! I just like the food._

 _ICEiceSEXY: Five yen that Otabek and Yuri will hook up_

 _Mila_Kawaii: Victor that's a great idea_

 _Sala_Saucy: Mikey and I are going_

 _Mila_Kawaii: I'll see you there_

 _Katsuki_Y: Victor what did you do?_

 _Vic_N: Surprise 3_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Is no one going to bet against me?_

 _ **Ice_Tiger has left the chat.**_

 _King_JJ: I'm going_

 _PhiChal: don't tell Yurio you are_

 _ **Atlin-Otabek has added Ice_Tiger to the chat.**_

 _Guang_Hong: brb SIGNAL BOOSTING_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Blasting #HelpHatsetsu_

Even when Yuuri finally closes his phone and starts gliding once again, it constantly buzzes in his pocket.

 _Two weeks later_

The tag HelpHatsetsu made it onto every social media site out there. Everyone who knows anything about skating knows about the HelpHatsetsu tag, thanks to Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong's signal blasting skills and grand total of way too many Instagram followers and Facebook friends. It's even trending on MySpace for reasons that Yuuri is sure he'll never want to understand.

The inn has never seen so many customers. Yuuri didn't even know they had so many rooms. Hatsetsu isn't just popular, it's downright crowded.

To make everything that much better, Victor won't let him go skating. Every time he tries to protest, it's always the same smile, or a wink, and something about Victor being his coach or it being a surprise.

Yuuri is displaying a fine example of his version of pouting, specifically, locking himself in his room and trying his best to ignore Victor.

"Yuuri!" He pounds his fist on the wood doorframe. "Yuuri, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"No," Yuuri calls back.

"Why?" Victor pouts.

"I'm sleeping," Yuuri lies.

Instead of a cheerful retort, muffled laughter comes from the other side of the door. Intrigued, Yuuri rolls out of bed, closes his phone, and cracks open the door just enough to see out.

"Hi Yuuri!"

"Phichit?!" Yuuri exclaims, far too loudly for the small space. "What are you-"

"I wanted to come see you!"

"How long are you staying?" Yuuri pulls open the door and invites his old roommate inside. Victor follows and Makkachin trots in on his heels and settles himself on Yuuri's bed.

"About a week." Phichit leaves his suitcase in the hall, snaps out his phone, and with almost a disturbing amount of skill, collects Yuuri and Victor and snaps a selfie. He immediately puts it on Instagram, with, of course, the tag #HelpHatsetsu.

"Phichit, what's this tag about?" Yuuri finally asks.

"Ask Victor." Phichit drops his head over his phone and likes his own picture.

"It's a surprise," Victor repeats. Yuuri is really starting to hate surprises.

Somehow, what he wakes up to isn't surprising.

Makkachin is laying across his legs and Victor is practically on top of him, but that's normal. He's on the floor, but that's normal too, considering he let Phichit borrow his bed. What isn't normal however, is the very loud, very angry, and very familiar shouting.

Yuuri shoves his glasses on his face, nearly poking his eye out, and bursts into the lobby. Of course.

"Why the hell are you here!" Yurio is shouting to a smirking JJ who has his arm around his fiancée. Otabek has his hand on Yurio's shoulder, evidently holding him back from swinging a punch or two. Even Chris appeared overnight, and is standing in the lobby in only his boxers, smiling and throwing in useless lewd comments every time Yurio stops to take a breath.

"Ooooh, Yuuri!" Chris greets in a lull in Yurio's shouting. "Hi! I thought you'd never wake up! Up late, were you?"

"What's going on?" Yuuri asks, rubbing the last of his drowsiness from his eyes.

"I'm leaving," Yurio announces.

"No way!" Mila pipes up from the couch where she was snapping pictures. "You're staying!"

"Make me!" Yurio challenges.

"Is that a challenge?" Mila's eyes twinkle with excitement.

Yurio stomps angrily toward her, shaking free of Otabek's grip, and opens his mouth, probably to threaten her.

"Could you guys keep it down?" Yuuri asks as politely as he can manage. "We do have other guests."

"All here for Help Hatsetsu!" Phichit enters in a grandiose way that reminds Yuuri unsurprisingly of Victor.

"What if we make it a competition?" Mila challenges. "So I can beat Yuri on the ice as well as off it."

"You wish," Yurio scoffs. "Besides, I'm leaving."

Otabek says something quietly to Yuri. He scoffs, nods, stuffs his hands in his pockets, and finally says, "I'm staying but I want food."

Chris casts a knowing look. "Someone owes me money."

"Shut up!" Yurio exclaims.

"If you want to gamble, do it on the ice," Mila laughs over her phone. "Hey, Yuuri, Sala and Mikey are almost here."

"Leo and Guang Hong just got off their plane," Phichit pipes up.

"If this turns into a competition, I'm going to beat all of you," JJ boasts.

"This is an exposition, not a competition," Phichit berates.

"Speaking of which, Yakov didn't give us enough time off," Mila inputs. "And Georgi's out of competition this year."

"Gossip!" Phichit exclaims. "Why?"

Yuuri sighs and turns into the kitchen. Yeah, he really hates surprises.

 _ **Vic_N added SeungGilLee to the chat.**_

 _ **PhiChal has changed the chat title to Party at Yuuri's Place!**_

 _Sala_Saucy: Hi, Seung Gil!_

 _ **SeungGilLee has left the chat.**_

 _Guang_Hong: rejected_

 _PhiChal: Where is everyone?_

 _Vic_N: Hatsetsu_

 _Ice_Tiger: Why are you chatting? You are literally across the room from each other._

 ** _MemeTemeLeo has sent [_** ** _]_**

 _Guang_Hong: Hatsetsu is so pretty!_

 _Katsuki_Y: You're here too? Why is everyone in Hatsetsu?_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Don't keep secrets from your husband, Victor. ;)_

 _Vic_N: dont worry Yuuri it'll be worth it_

 ** _Ice_Tiger has sent [_** ** _]_**

 _MemeTemeLeo: r00d_

 ** _Guang_Hong has sent [_** **]**

 _PhiChal: Ew old memes_

 _ICEiceSEXY: About as old as your virginity_

 _MemeTemeLeo: :0_

 _ **Ice_Tiger has left the chat**_

 _ **Atlin-Otabek has added Ice_Tiger to the chat**_

 _ICEiceSEXY: That goes for you too Yurio_

 _ **Ice_Tiger has left the chat**_

 _MemeTemeLeo: If Chris is staying at Hatsetsu, should we even be here?_

 _Guang_Hong: I'm not sharing a room with him_

 _Vic_N: Be nice to Chris ;-;_

 _ **Atlin-Otabek has added Ice_Tiger to the chat**_

 _Ice_Tiger: You're a moron_

 _Katsuki_Y: What's going on?_

 _PhiChal: I would apologize Yuuri, but I'm not sorry_

 _Vic_N: youll be thanking us after this_

 _Katsuki_Y: Somehow I doubt that_

 _Vic_N: ;-;_

 _ICEiceSEXY: You made your husband cry, Yuuri_

 _Katsuki_Y: He's not crying_

 _Katsuki_Y: He's sitting right next to me_

 _Katsuki_Y: So are you_

 _Vic_N: im crying on the inside_

 _Katsuki_Y: You're smiling_

 _Ice_Tiger: You're both disgusting_

 ** _MemeTemeLeo has sent [_** **]**

 _Guang_Hong: I ship it_

 _Vic_N: so do i_

 _PhiChal: OTP_

 _King_JJ: How come no one ships me and my fiancé?_

 _Ice_Tiger: Shut up_

 _PhiChal: You're straight_

 _Ice_Tiger: So am I but everyone seems to think Beka and I are getting married_

 _Atlin-Otabek: Yura_

 _Ice_Tiger: What?_

 _Atlin-Otabek: Rethink that_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Ooooooooooh_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Officially canon_

 _Guang_Hong: Yuuri, where is your house? I can't find it._

 _MemeTemeLeo: Neither can I_

 _Guang_Hong: You. Are. right. next. to. me._

 _MemeTemeLeo: And just as lost_

 _Ice_Tiger: You're all morons_

 _King_JJ: Even me?_

 _Ice_Tiger: ESPECIALLY YOU_

 _PhiChal: ;-; I'm going to bed_

 _Katsuki_Y: It's ten in the morning, Phichit_

 ** _Guang_Hong has sent [_** ** _]_**

 _Vic_N: how did u get a pic of makkachin_

 _Guang_Hong: I stalk your Instagram for gay pics_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Chris posts plenty. If you want gay just stalk him_

 _ICEiceSEXY: If you want gay, I leave my bedroom door open ;)_

 _Mila_Kawaii: Oh god_

 _Katsuki_Y: Oh no_

 _ **Ice_Tiger has left the chat**_

He's never done anything so blatantly disrespectful and chaotic, especially something Victor, as both his coach and his "romantic partner" specifically asked him not to do.

But, on the other hand, he practically begged him. With vague comments and the fact that everyone seems to know except him, his curiosity is piqued. In fact, he's never been so curious in his life. How could he resist?

"Yuko-san?" Yuuri calls into the fluorescence of the locker room that doubles as a lobby.

"Just a second, Yuuri-kun!" Yuko pushes backwards out of the staff door and sets a huge box on one of the scuffed plastic benches. She rolls her shoulders and turns to him.

"I just came by to ask you if you know what's going on," he states apprehensively.

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen this tag, right?" Yuuri quickly pulls it up on his phone and Yuko crowds around him to see.

"Oh, yeah!" Yuko's eyes twinkle. "That's why so many people are coming to Hatsetsu now!" Suddenly, she's so much closer to Yuuri, her arms around his shoulders with a surprising amount of strength. "Thank you so much for doing this, Yuuri!"

"D- Doing what?" Yuuri chokes even as her hold gets tighter. "Victor started the tag and he won't even tell me why."

"I knew you were oblivious but I didn't think you were an idiot!" Yuko laughs, retracting herself and rummaging through boxes importantly. Yuuri would respond, but there's not really anything nice to say to that. So Yuko continues, "He wouldn't tell me either, but my girls tricked your Thai friend into telling."

"Really? What is it?" Yuuri leans forward, practically begging. He has to know! The suspense is tearing him apart.

"All of the skaters from the Grand Prix Finals are putting on a charity event to raise money to keep the Ice Castle in business," Yuko admits excitedly. "So far, it has more press than the Hot Springs on Ice event from last year, and with such an impressive lineup, Minako-san even told me that it's more anticipated than half the competitions! There'll be a sort of short skating expo, and an event for the children too!"

Somehow, it doesn't surprise Yuuri that Victor would do something like this. Of course, he'll never admit that, since the man would be less than pleased to hear that something he did was less than surprising.

"That's Phichit's social media skills for you," Yuuri sighs, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, he even said that Victor's going to make you skate!"

Again, Yuuri isn't really surprised. Not really. Just, extremely annoyed that his coach/lover would keep him off the ice for weeks at a time just to put him back on it and expect a performance that lives up to the high expectations of the most recent Grand Prix silver medalist.

He lets out a short sigh and turns his back. With a quick, "Thanks, Yuko-san," Yuuri lets the door swing shut behind him. His phone buzzes in his pocket.

 _Vic_N: yuuuuuuri you better not be at the rink_

 _Ice_Tiger: He is._

 _King_JJ: He is_

 _ICEiceSEXY: oooooooooooh is Victor going to punish his boyfriend?_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Kinky_

 _PhiChal: THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE_

 _Ice_Tiger: THERE ARE NOT_

 _Atlin-Otabek: Yes there are._

 _ **Ice_Tiger has left the chat**_

 _ **Katsuki_Y has added Ice_Tiger to the chat**_

 _ **Sala_Saucy has added SeungGilLee to the chat**_

 _SeungGilLee: What is this?_

 ** _MemeTemeLeo has sent [_** ** _]_**

 _ **SeungGilLee has left the chat**_

 _ **Vic_N has added Mini-Minami to the chat**_

 _Katsuki_Y: Hi, Minami. You're coming too?_

 _Mini-Minami: OMG HI! YUP I just got here! ^_^ #HelpHatsetsu is trending everywhere how could I not come?_

 _King_JJ: You came almost as fast as Chris does_

 _ICEiceSEXY: You kissed the ice after I skated_

 _King_JJ: =_=_

 ** _PhiChal has sent [_** ** _]_**

 _Guang_Hong: NOW there are children here_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Isn't Minami older than Russian Yuri?_

 _Ice_Tiger: Shut your mouth before I shut it for you_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Kinky_

 _Ice_Tiger: I hate you almost as much as I hate JJ_

 _King_JJ: I feel better about myself now_

 _Ice_Tiger: Don't_

 ** _Mila_Kawaii has sent [_** **]**

 _MemeTemeLeo: XD_

 _PhiChal: Ded_

 _Guang_Hong: DYING_

 _Mini-Minami: I don't get it?_

 _King_JJ: Neither do I_

 _Ice_Tiger: SHUT UP_

 _Atlin-Otabek: One of you is innocent and the other one is an idiot_

 _Vic_N: :0_

 _Sala_Saucy: Roasted_

 _Ice_Tiger: That's better_

 _Atlin-Otabek: Sorry. Yura took my phone._

 _PhiChal: Yura_

 _Ice_Tiger: SHUT UP_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Yura_

 _Guang_Hong: Yura_

 _King_JJ: Yura_

 _Vic_N: yura_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Is this about to turn into an orgy_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Oh my god_

 _Mini-Minami: What's an orgy?_

 _PhiChal: PROTECT THE INNOCENCE_

 _ **Ice_Tiger has left the chat**_

 _ **Atlin-Otabek has added Ice_Tiger to the chat**_

 _Katsuki_Y: I don't want to be here for this_

 _King_JJ: Neither do I_

 _Sala_Saucy: I do_

 _Mila_Kawaii: No thanks_

 _Mikey_Crispy: SALA NO_

 _Sala_Saucy: XD_

 _Guang_Hong: I JUST LOOKED UP WHAT IT WAS OMG_

 _Mini-Minami: So did I ;-;_

 _MemeTemeLeo: LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE CHRIS_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Yuuri was innocent too before he met me at the banquet_

 _Vic_N: Chris why_

 _Katsuki_Y: Oh god please don't_

 ** _ICEiceSEXY has sent the file [_** **GPFbanquetAlbum** ** _]. Click to download_**

 _PhiChal: Oh yessssss_

 _Katsuki_Y: PHICHIT NO_

 _PhiChal: PHICHIT YES_

 ** _PhiChal has sent the file [_** **GPFVictuuriPhotos** ** _]. Click to download_**

 _PhiChal: I forgot to tell you guys something about the banquet_

 _Katsuki_Y: Phichit please don't_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Phichit please DO_

 _Guang_Hong: Seconded_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Ohhhhhhh was it the thing that happened in the hotel pool?_

 _Vic_N: Chris how do you know?_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Yuuri was drunk so I went to check on him and saw when I passed the pool. I put pics on my private Instagram._

 _Katsuki_Y: I may die right here on this sidewalk_

 _Mini-Minami: O_O_

 _PhiChal: After the banquet when Yuuri was tired from pole dancing with Chris all night I took him up to his room but he sneaked back out and long story short that's how Yuuri went skinny dipping in a hotel pool with Victor_

 _MemeTemeLeo: DYING_

 _Guang_Hong: ALREADY DEAD_

 _Ice_Tiger: I WILL MURDER YOU BOTH_

 _PhiChal: There's more_

 _Mini-Minami: What's skinny dipping_

 _PhiChal: I talked to Yuuri a few nights after the banquet and he told me he actually remembered that part_

 _Vic_N: does onsen time count as skinny dipping?_

 _Katsuki_Y: Phichit you said you'd keep it a secret_

 _PhiChal: I lied_

 _PhiChal: Also, I have pictures_

 _Vic_N: HOW? ;-;_

 _King_JJ: This is weird_

 _Sala_Saucy: Remember the children_

 _Ice_Tiger: I WILL TEAR YOU APART WITH A RUSTY SPOON_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Send the pics_

 _Mini-Minami: I just looked up what skinny dipping was and please don't send the pics ;-;_

 _Katsuki_Y: Phichit please no_

 _MemeTemeLeo: I am curious_

 _Guang_Hong: Honestly, same_

 _Ice_Tiger: I WILL FIGHT YOU_

 ** _PhiChal has sent the file [_** **VictuurisFirstNight3** ** _]. Click to download_**

 _PhiChal: I took out all the good ones don't worry_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Awwww_

 _Ice_Tiger: Oh MY GOD_

 _Mila_Kawaii: This is hot and I'm not talking about the jacuzzi_

 _Katsuki_Y: Phichit why_

 _Vic_N: ;-;_

 _King_JJ: Victor is crying again_

 _Mini-Minami: I'm scarred_

 _Guang_Hong: Same_

 _MemeTemeLeo: I wish I could put this on Instagram_

 _Guang_Hong: Same_

 _Vic_N: so do i_

 _Katsuki_Y: VICTOR_

 _Vic_N: I love you_

 _Mini-Minami: Awwwwwwwwwwww_

 _PhiChal: Awwwwwwww_

 _MemeTemeLeo: This ship sails itself_

 _PhiChal: Impossible. I'm the captain_

 _Ice_Tiger: Gross_

 _Atlin-Otabek: Congratulations_

 _Mila_Kawaii: I ship it_

 _Sala_Saucy: So do I_

 _Mila_Kawaii: But my OTP is me and Sala_

 _Mikey_Crispy: ;-;_

 _Katsuki_Y: I love you too but please don't say things like that, Victor_

 _PhiChal: CANON CONFIRMED_

 ** _ICEiceSEXY has sent [_** ** _]_**

 _ICEiceSEXY: I think we all know who doms ;)_

 _Mini-Minami: What?_

 _Ice_Tiger: WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS EVEN MEAN_

 _Atlin-Otabek: I'll explain in private chat, Yura._

 _MemeTemeLeo: Oh no_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Oh yes_

 _Vic_N: actually chris_

 _Katsuki_Y: VICTOR NO_

 _ICEiceSEXY: :0_

 _Vic_N: yup ;)_

 _Ice_Tiger: SHUT UP_

 _Vic_N: eros routine really paid off_

 _Guang_Hong: Hey Otabek, did the agape routine pay off too?_

 _Atlin-Otabek: Yes_

 _ **Ice_Tiger has left the chat**_

Yuuri slides open the inn door and kicks his shoes off. Of course, the lobby is abuzz with chatter, specifically Yurio shouting at Mila and JJ simultaneously, Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong taking pictures and sending them to one another, and a recently arrived Minami zooming up to him to greet him.

"Hi, Katsuki-san!" Minami squeals.

"Hi, Minami," Yuuri greets, but before he can finish, Victor is practically bearing down on him with closed eyes and a dangerous, very dangerous, catlike smile.

"Yuuri," he says lowly, so lowly that everyone in the room stops to pretend they're not listening. Chris drawls an ooooooooooh and Sala hisses compassionately through her teeth.

"Y- Yes, Victor?" Yuuri fills the sudden, tense silence.

"Where did you go?"

"The… Ice Castle." Yuuri almost says it as a question, clutching his hands in front of him and twisting his foot into the ground. Phichit mutters an 'uh-oh' between his teeth.

"Even though I told you not to?" Victor questions. There's really no right answer for that, so Yuuri just hums lowly in his throat. "Why?"

"I, um, I wanted to see Yuko?"

Victor's nose is practically pressing against Yuuri's as he whispers deeply, "You realize I'm going to have to punish you, Yuuri."

Yuuri squeaks; Victor's "punishments" are never exactly Spartan, but they're not very bearable either, since Victor knows just how to get on his nerves. Surprisingly, Chris doesn't even bother with a sex joke.

Victor puts a hand to his chin and ponders aloud, "How to punish you this time, Yuuri?" Heat rises to the Japanese skater's face, and he suddenly notices the amount of people packed into the room and how densely the crowd is populated with either passive perverts or people that would gladly post pictures of him drunkenly skinny dipping at a hotel pool with a beautiful Russian skater on Instagram.

Apparently, Victor notices too, as his eyes light up. He grabs Yuuri, one hand on his shoulder and the other snaking around his waist, and dips him lowly across his hip. With lidded eyes, he breathes so closely to Yuuri's face. Yuuri's eyes flutter closed, half expecting and wanting and half knowing that Victor will just push him away.

Almost instinctually, Yuuri tilts his head up, chasing Victor's lips away. He opens his eyes. Victor is wearing that dangerous smirk again.

He hears at least four camera go off in the background, Minami gaping for breath, and Yurio swearing colorfully.

"No kisses until the event," Victor whispers, loudly enough that if everyone were listening closely, and Yuuri is sure they were, could hear very clearly.

"That's going on my blog!" Phichit laughs.

Yuuri is sure he's about to catch on fire. His cheeks and neck burn with embarrassment.

"You have a blog?!" Yuuri questions loudly.

"That's disgusting!" Yurio scoffs. "And weird."

"I have one about you too," Phichit remarks offhandedly, eyes fixed on his phone. Yurio practically screeches, and Otabek has to tap him on the shoulder before he finally stalks off down the hall.

Yuuri's phone buzzes in his pocket, a telltale sign of yet another Instagram notification. He can just imagine the caption: With Victuuri at Hatsetsu! #HelpHatsetsu #Victuuri #MyOTPisCanon

"So Yuuri finally found out about the event, huh?" JJ remarks haughtily.

"Kind of," he admits, tugging at the hem of his jacket self-consciously.

"Isn't it a great idea, Yuuri!" Victor bubbles, jumping in front of him and grabbing his hands.

"I love the idea of teaching children to skate," Yuuri agrees. "But why do we have to have an exposition? Didn't the Grand Prix just end?"

"How else will we attract press?" Leo shrugs.

"Anything attracts press as long as I'm there!" JJ laughs boisterously. From down the hall, a door slams open and Yurio calls out for JJ to stop being such a moron, though he uses a much more creative word that Yuuri would have trouble even thinking about with his mother in the room.

Yuuri can only stare at the offending huge metal mixing bowl, standing out among trays of popular party foods. Yuko insisted that she had to do something to contribute to the HelpHatsetsu event, even though it's a fundraiser for her and she and Minako are already holding a children's' class after the media-grabber exposition, so she, Otabek, and Yurio, however reluctant the latter was, organized food.

So why Yuuri is blaming Victor, he has no clue.

"That is way too many pizza rolls!" Yuuri sighs exasperatedly. "That's a reason you only cook them six at a time, you know."

"Six at a time?" Victor looks guiltily at the mountain of pizza rolls in aforementioned huge mixing bowl. Upon closer inspection, Yuuri can see some of the pizza rolls steaming and some still frozen solid.

"Victor!" Yuuri fights back a grin despite his exasperation. "You didn't read the instructions?"

"My Japanese is bad!" Victor laughs.

"Your Japanese is fine. Besides, there are pictures." He picks up a steaming hot one and inspects it carefully. "How do you mess up pizza rolls this badly?"

"The instructions were confusing, Yuuri!" Victor defends. Yuuri is finding it harder and harder to hold back his laughter. "Someone may eat them."

However terrible those pizza rolls may be, Yuuri thinks he may be right. The skating season stats in the fall, and by early summer, most of the skating fanatics and gossip magazines are deprived and will drink up anything. Relatedly, Yuuri has never seen so many people packed into the ice castle.

Mila and Sala are performing now to an obscure Spanish tango song. They look like they haven't practiced at all with each other except maybe over Skype. Miley is cheering Sala on in the sidelines and cameras, both press and personal, are snapping. Yuuri is sure Instagram is going to explode soon due to Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong's constant blogging and video streaming.

Yuuri watches from the corner of his eye as the women spin to a stop, laughing, and the song ends. Victor follows his gaze and casts Yuuri a grin, taking his hand. Chris takes the ice. Not far from the refreshment table, Leo is urging Minami, Guang Hong, and a young mother with a child on her hip out of sight of the rink.

"Victor?" Yuuri questions as Victor squeezes past Yurio, sulking for God knows what reason, into the locker room.

"Yuuri," Victor drawls playfully. "You remember our pair skate routine, right?" He unlocks a locker and pulls out his golden bladed skates.

"Yeah, why?" But as soon as he asks, Yuuri suddenly remembers someone, maybe Yuko, mentioning that Victor told them that Yuuri had to skate at the expo. He sighs and starts lacing up his own skates.

When Chris is finished and the underaged are allowed back into the room, much to Victor's amusement, Yuuri is half pushed, half urged onto the ice as the first few bars of Stay Close to Me plays over the worn rink speakers.

He can feel the too-loud music reverberating through his chest, almost throwing his feet off step. When Victor skates onto the ice and the crowd picks up cheering, his chest quivers for a whole new reason.

 _ **Sala_Saucy has added SeungGilLee to the chat**_

 _SeungGilLee: Why was everyone waving dusters during my skate?_

 ** _MemeTemeLeo has sent the file [_** ** _] Click to download_**

 _MemeTemeLeo: That's why_

 _ **SeungGilLee has left the chat**_

 _Mila_Kawaii: XD_

 _Sala_Saucy: Mila did you do something?_

 _Mila_Kawaii: That's what he gets for hitting on my girl_

 _Sala_Saucy: I was hitting on him_

 _Sala_Saucy: Before I met you_

 _Sala_Saucy: Mila?_

 _Mila_Kawaii: hold on_

 _Sala_Saucy: Mila?_

 _Sala_Saucy: I love you?_

 _Mikey_Crispy: Taken care of_

 _Sala_Saucy: MIKEY WHAT DID YOU DO?_

 _Mila_Kawaii: I love you too Sala_

 _Mikey_Crispy: You have my blessing_

 _Mila_Kawaii: Thanks…?_

 _Sala_Saucy: =_=_

 _Ice_Tiger: PHICHIT_

 _Ice_Tiger: PHISHIT_

 _Ice_Tiger: YOU BASTARD_

 _Katsuki_Y: What's wrong?_

 _Ice_Tiger: PHISHIT IS A BASTARD WITH HIS CREEPY BLOG OMFG_

 _Atlin-Otabek: Yura it's okay_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Yura_

 _Ice_Tiger: BASTARDS_

 _PhiChal: XD r00d_

 _Vic_N: what_

 _Guang_Hong: Yurio is salty_

 _Ice_Tiger: THAT IS NOT MY NAME YOU CREEPY STALKER_

 _Katsuki_Y: What did Phichit do?_

 _Vic_N: yuuri remember that time phichit said he had a blog about us_

 _Katsuki_Y: Oh no_

 _Guang_Hong: Omg I just saw_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Saw what?_

 ** _MemeTemeLeo has sent [_** **OtaYuriKiss** ** _]_**

 _ICEiceSEXY: Someone owes me five yen_

 _ice_Tiger: BASTARDS_

 _Ice_Tiger: HOW DID YOU EVEN GET A PICTURE WE WERE IN MY ROOM_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Hm._

 _Ice_Tiger: SHUT UP_

 _MiniMinami: That's cute_

 _MiniMinami: I wish I had kissed someone_

 _Katsuki_Y: You've never been kissed?_

 _MiniMinami: Nope_

 _Guang_Hong: Neither have I_

 _PhiChal: Me neither_

 _Katsuki_Y: Remember the New Year's party in Detroit Phichit?_

 _PhiChal: Oh yeah nvm_

 _Vic_N: :0_

 _PhiChal: That's right Victor I was the original_

 _Katsuki_Y: Phichit no_

 _King_JJ: …?_

 _Vic_N: Yuuri…?_

 _PhiChal has sent [ ]_

 _Vic_N: :0_

 _Vic_N: yuuri u wound me_

 _Katsuki_Y: Victor I can hear you in the bathroom stop fake crying_

 _Katsuki_Y: It was before we met_

 _Katsuki_Y: Victor?_

 _PhiChal: OOOOH_

 _ICEiceSEXY: You two are loud_

 _MiniMinami: What are those sounds?_

 _Ice_Tiger: Gross_

 _Guang_Hong: Check Instagram_

 _Mila_Kawaii: Congrats on your first kiss_

 _King_JJ: My Instagram is broken_

 ** _MemeTemeLeo has sent [_** ** _]_**

 _MemeTemeLeo: You're welcome_

 _Guang_Hing: Thank you Leo_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Any time ;)_

 _ICEiceSEXY: ;)_

 _ice_Tiger: I HATE ALL OF YOU_

 _King_JJ: Even me?_

 _Ice_Tiger: YES_

 _Vic_N: XD Yuuri and I have the best kissing pic on Instagram_

 _King_JJ: Nope I do_

 _Sala_Saucy: Mila and I do_

 _Mila_Kawaii: Definitely_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Mine has the most likes_

 _PhiChal: Who's in your pic, Chris?_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Surprise ;)_

 _Guang_Hong: Leo and I do_

 _MemeTemeLeo: True_

 _PhiChal: I just posted the pic from the New Year's party and Yuuri and I do now XD_

 _Ice_Tiger: Beka and I by far_

 _Atlin-Otabek: ^^^_

 _Katsuki_Y: PHICHIT WHY_

 _PhiChal: XD_

 _Vic_N: im crying yuuri come comfort me_

 _Katsuki_Y: You said no more kisses until after the event_

 _Vic_N: !-!_

 _Katsuki_Y: Fine where are you_

 _PhiChal: Getting my camera ready_

 _Vic_N: bedroom ;)_

 _Ice_Tiger: I'm leaving_

 _MiniMinami: Why?_

 _Ice_Tiger: Why Are you so innocent_

 _MiniMinami: ?_

 _Katsuki_Y: Victor no_

 _Guang_Hong: Victor yes_

 _PhiChal: Victor yes_

 _Vic_N: victor yes XD_

 _King_JJ: Am I the only straight person here?_

 _MiniMinami: No_

 _Ice_Tiger: No_

 _Atlin-Otabek: Yes_

 _Ice_Tiger: NOT YOU TOO BEKA DAMMIT ;-;_

 _Vic_N: Yuuuuuuuuuurriiiiiiiii_

 _Katsuki_Y: No_

 _PhiChal: Beka ;)_

 _ICEiceSEXY: Beka_

 _Guang_Hong: Beka_

 _King_JJ: I still have the best kissing pic on Instagram_

 _Ice_Tiger: SHUT UP_

 _MiniMinami: Who is this?_

 ** _MiniMinami has sent [_** ** _]_**

 _Katsuki_Y: Emil Nekola I think_

 _King_JJ: XD He looks like a bear_

 _ICEiceSEXY: You look straight_

 _King_JJ: I am?_

 _Vic_N: why is yuuri's face cropped out_

 _MiniMinami: I set it as my MySpace profile picture_

 _Katsuki_Y: ?_

 _MiniMinami: Don't worry I added filters and stuff_

 _MiniMinami: Wanna see?_

 _Guang_Hong: I do XD_

 ** _MiniMinami has sent [_** ** _]_**

 _ICEiceSEXY: XD_

 _MiniMinami: Do you like it?_

 _Vic_N: that is adorable_

 _PhiChit: Omg_

 _Vic_N: can you send it to me in private plz?_

 _MiniMinami: Sure_

 _PhiChal: Me too?_

 _Katsuki_Y: Phichit don't post that on Instagram_

 _MemeTemeLeo: Too late_

 _Katsuki_Y: *_*_

"Yuuri!" Yuko glomps him as soon as the rink door swings open and spins him around. "Thank you so much!"

"It was really Victor's plan," Yuuri admits truthfully. "How much did we raise?"

"More than enough to keep the Ice Castle up and running!" Yuko squeals.

Yuuri nods, congratulates her, and excuses himself into the rink. It's open for public hours now, and a revitalizing crowd of people are skating in a circle against the walls, falling and laughing and stumbling around.

He spots a little boy near the middle, twisting his hips around, laughing to another little kid as they trip over their blades and land on top of one another.

 **I had so much fun with this even though it took me half an hour to format it properly.**


End file.
